vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
1912
1912 'is the sixteenth episode of Season 3, and the sixtieth episode in the series. Summary THE MURDER MYSTERY DEEPENS — The present-day murders in Mystic Falls remind Damon of a similar crime spree a century earlier. In flashbacks to 1912, Damon recalls a beautiful vampire, Sage, who showed him a whole new way to exist. Sheriff Forbes warns Damon not to get involved in her investigation, but Damon is convinced she’s going after the wrong suspect. Elena and Matt resort to breaking and entering in their search for evidence to prove Dr. Fell is a murderer. For reasons known only to her, Rebekah becomes interested in locating one of the town’s oldest landmarks. Finally, Elena comes to a new understanding of the path her life has taken, and Damon makes an emotional confession to Stefan. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes Guest Cast * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert * Hannah Fierman as Marianna Gilbert Quotes 'Stefan: (To Damon) "Remember Sage?" Damon: "Sage showed me how to have a good time." Sage: (To Damon) "A woman isn't just for food, she's for pleasure." Damon: "Don't be afraid." Sage: "Now that's more like it!" Videos thumb|left|300px|Extended Promo Gallery 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 3x16002.jpg 3x16003.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 3x16008.jpg 3x16009.jpg 3x16010.jpg 3x16011.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16013.jpg 3x16014.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Tumblr lxwf2ftuRC1qk8szmo1 500.jpg|From Ian's Twitter (16/01/2012) Flashback perhaps? tumblr_lxzjatAUCn1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_ly1g9zYaxn1r6tjopo1_500.png 202098--52327606-m750x740-u8f665.jpg cla2.jpg cla.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg|Damon and Sage -Flashback from "1912" sage boxing 1912 023.jpg sage 1912 042.jpg damon 1912 046.jpg damon 1912 064.jpg 1912 069.jpg sage 1912 078.jpg damon 1912 084.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg|Samantha Gilbert damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg|Samantha Gilbert and Damon damon 1912 114.jpg|Damon drinking Samantha's blood sage and damon 1912 117.jpg 1912 122.jpg damon 1912 123.jpg 1912 126.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Damon 1912 138.jpg Crow 1912 141.jpg Trivia * This episode is described as having an insight on the "Salvatore Boys." * There was going to be a backstory between Damon and Kol in this episode, but it got deleted from the script.Kol/Damon * This is the first episode after the spring hiatus. It airs on March 15th, 2012. * This is the first episode to feature Cassidy Freemans character - Sage. * The crow reappears, as seen in promo. * The song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye will be In this episode. References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Elijah Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Kol Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Category:Episodes featuring Sage